


Death by Heart

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little bit of Gruvia, Angst, END makes an appearance, ENDnalu, Nalu - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go a little south in the battlefield, the Fairy Tail members have to be brave and be strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for this story I wrote it at 3-4 in the morning because I was in the mood for angsty love. XD

Lucy was laying on the hard ground that was filled with rocks and damaged ground, it was the site of battle gone wrong on the battlefield, which is something a Mage never wants to experience in their lifetime because most of the time they don't survive or don't go home to their families and they’re left windowed for the rest of their life.. But as a Mage this is one of the things you've to risk in order to do missions or quests.  
But one blonde Celestial Mage didn't think she would ever experience something this horrid in her lifetime. They were traveling around the battlefield coming from one of their intense fights with one of the Tartaro’s members and they were trying to find one of the other Fairy Tail members so they could all regroup and make sure everyone is safe and sound but unfortunately that wasn't the case this time.  
About halfway through their walking, Natsu started getting these sharp shooting pains in his chest and they were getting so bad to the point where he couldn't even walk anymore and he collapsed onto his knees, making a sound when his knees made contact with the sand on the ground which alerted the Celestial Mage Lucy.  
She turned around to find her partner on his knees, clenching his chest in pain. She ran over to him extremely concerned,  
“Natsu!? What's wrong?!” The blonde says as she gets down to his level and observes his painful expression on his face.  
“I..I can't even move.” Natsu lets out with a heavy grunt in pain.  
“Where does it hurt?” Lucy asks holding Natsu’s hand in comfort.  
“My chest..” Natsu says.  
“Don't worry, i’ll try to heal whatever is causing the pain.” Lucy says using some healing magic she learned from Wendy in case of emergencies like this that were needed immediately on the field, but for some reason it wasn't healing as if it wasn't even there at all.  
“Natsu it won't heal, are you sure it's not somewhere else?” The Celestial Mage asks trying to find a way to make the pain stop.  
“No.. I can feel it heavy in my chest..” Lucy is confused and doesn't know what to do, if Healing Magic doesn't want to work she doesn't know what will.  
“Hold on, i’ll call a spirit to help carry you and we’ll try to find the others immediately and see if they know what's causing this.” Lucy says as she reaches for one of her keys and summons Taurus.

***

Lucy’s Celestial Power is starting to wear out because she's already summoned so many during her battles with the Tartaro’s members, and now she is again left with Natsu on the ground because she doesn't have any strength left to carry him herself.  
“Lucy.. Just go and find the others, i’ll be fine.” Natsu’s says after he sees how tired and exhausted Lucy looks.

“No! I'm not leaving you, Natsu..Especially not in your current condition.” The blonde Mage says out of worry and concern for Natsu.  
“AHHH!” Natsu says clenching his chest even harder as the pain increases to a crazy amount.  
“Natsu!?” Lucy runs over to him and checks over his body for other wounds that could be causing this.  
All of a sudden a glow started to emit from Natsu’s body and then he started screaming in agony as scales forms on his arms and legs and all over his face, with horns protruding from his skull. His fingers turn into claws with scales as well, as a Tartaro’s guild mark replaces his Fairy Tail one. As his eyes turn into yellow dragon like slits.  
The glow disappears and Lucy is awestruck with the horrific sight before her. Natsu has transformed into what looks like horrifying demon from another world. Natsu’s yellow slit’s focus in on Lucy and he walks towards her in curiosity.  
Lucy starts backing away in complete fear of what Natsu has become, she stumbles over a rock and falls down on her butt as Natsu comes closer and closer till they are face to face. Natsu observes her in his new transformed look.. It's like he's trying to figure out what and who she is by staring at her intensively.  
Natsu plays with a piece of Lucy’s blonde hair with his new clawed hand.  
“Lucy..” He says in a deep toned voice but you can barely hear him.  
“Natsu.. What are you?” She asks in fear and curiosity.  
“I do not know this ‘Natsu’ you are speaking of.. I am E.N.D, I was created by The Dark Mage Zeref.” “ZEREF!?” Lucy says in complete fear.. She's heard so many rumors about him from her Mother and books she's read in the library.  
“I am his most powerful demon/Etherious ever created.” He says with pure pride and it shows in his tone of voice.

“Why are you here..?”  
“Because it seems the seal on my book has been released or opened by someone most likely my creator.. Seeing that maybe he has the power to break the seal without any problems at all.” Lucy is just sitting there in shock still trying to process everything..  
Why would Zeref wait for this specific moment to break the seal on Natsu’s book?.. Did he know I was alone with him? Lucy’s questions were cut off when she heard voices approaching them from the south end.  
“Lucy! Natsu-san!”  
“Lucy, Natsu!”  
The two voices belonged to Juvia and Gray, they must be done with their battles as well as happy as she was to have been reunited with some of her friends now wasn't the perfect time for people to come around due to Natsu being a demon and all.  
“Woah who is that!?” Gray points at E.N.D aka Natsu.  
Natsu is immediately alerted of Gray’s and Juvia’s existence and is threatened and puts himself on attack mode.  
“Gray-sama look out!” Juvia yells as some black Curse magic tries to attack Gray.  
Gray dodges the attack and immediately forms his stance for his Ice magic ready to counter attack.  
“Wait! Don't attack him please!” Lucy says standing infront of Natsu.  
“Lucy get out of the way, are you crazy!? He just tried to attack me!” Gray yells at her.  
“Gray don't you realize who this is!? It's Natsu!” She says with torn expression and tone of voice.  
“N-Natsu!?”  
“Natsu-san?!”  
Both Gray and Juvia are in shock they can't believe this demon standing before them is really their guild mate, Natsu.  
“How is that, Natsu?! That clearly looks like a demonic creature!” Gray yells out, not believing the truth of the reality.  
“It is please believe me!” Lucy cries out not wanting her partner to be killed by Gray’s special magic.  
“Lucy!!!”  
“Lucy!!!!”  
Both Gray and Juvia yell out her name in horror at the scene that takes before their very own eyes.  
Lucy looks down at chest to find Natsu’s claw hand going through her heart.  
She coughs up a lot of blood and as Natsu pulls out his hand, Lucy collapses to the ground bleeding heavily making a giant puddle of blood.  
“N-Natsu.. Why..?” Lucy says in between her coughing and wheezing.  
“You seem to be on the enemies side, so I decided it was best to kill you before it got too out of hand.” Natsu says with no emotion at all in his tone.  
“B-But..I loved..you, Natsu.”  
“Don't worry, Lucy! Zeref will bring you back as a powerful demon just like me and we can be side by side forever..” Natsu says as he starts laughing manically. Lucy screams in terror with what little strength she had left at being by E.N.D’s side forever and ever.  
All that echoes in her head while she starts going unconscious is Natsu’s words,  
“We can be side by side forever..and ever, Lucy.” Natsu starts laughing manically in her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have limited internet access right now so I can't be posting stories as often as I want to! But don't worry once I get a stable connection I can start posting new stories more often like I want. :)


End file.
